crystalites
by winterpearl
Summary: Cara Peverell's world spins around when she learns that she is actually the twin sister of Harry Potter. Cara struggles with this new identity and what's worse is that the love of her life may be slipping further and further away each day.
1. Chapter 1

I felt 10 pairs of eyes staring at me. Observing every move I made. I moved over to a patch of dug up dirt, praying it would collapse underneath me so I wouldn't have to see them seeing me.

I looked over to Professor Dumbledore, who was explaining the disaster to them. I tried not to listen, wishing that someone would cast a charm over me so I wouldn't be able to hear what was coming out of the old man's mouth. I zoned out and thought about how my life changed in about 2 hours.

* * *

_I was on the train ride back home. I couldn't wait to see Mum and Dad. They weren't really my parents, but my grandparents since my real mum and dad died when I was one. I was told they died in the old war with Voldemort. It made me happy to know that they fought in a war to take down evil. Even though I was proud to to be their daughter, I never really knew them. My father's parents acted as if they were my real parents. I couldn't have asked for a better family._

_Anyways I was sitting in my compartment, staring out the window at the beautiful scenery. lt was nice being able to not think of anything and just admire the rose bushes-_

_"__Cara! Hello? Are you listening to me?"_

_I snapped my head around to see my best friend Danielle waving her hand in my face._

_"__Yes Dani I am listening to you. What do you want?" I replied, slightly irritated that she tore me away from my peace._

_"__We're almost at King's Cross so go get your stuff ready! Remember my parents are apparating you home since your parents couldn't come and they do not like us to be late."_

_Dani's parents were quite strict with her and I knew that if I didn't hurry up they would blow up on her. Sometimes I did feel bad for her since my mum and dad were nothing like that. I mean they had rules but nothing like Dani's family. So I quickly got ready and soon enough I was holding hands with her and we vanished in thin air._

_Apparating was quite sickening to be honest. I always felt like throwing up and-_

* * *

"Cara, dear? Do you want to come inside? I'll brew some soup up for you"

I looked up trying to figure out whose voice I heard when I felt a slight pat on my back.I turned around to see Dumbledore gesturing to the woman with fiery red hair. She wore a pretty dress, but it looked a bit old and tattered. Freckles ran across her nose and upper cheeks. So this must have been Mrs. Weasley.

I lifted my lips into a half smile and walked towards her. I looked around to see the others that had been there when I apparated here with Dumbledore but saw that nobody else was outside except the Professor, Mrs. Weasley , and me.

How long had I been out in my reverie? I must have looked ridiculous, staring off into space while everyone else had filed inside the house. Congrats Cara, they must have a great first impression of you.

As I entered inside the house(which Dumbledore called The Burrow), I saw everyone sitting down on the couches and chairs look up and stop talking. I stared blankly at them. Did they want a reaction out of me? Did they expect me to cry and scream and complain that this house was nothing like Mum and Dad's?

I was stronger than that. Mum and Dad had always told me it was okay to express my feelings but to never show your weaknesses.

I felt an arm around my shoulder gently leading me towards an empty spot on a sofa and then a blanket being placed around me. After what seemed like the longest 5 minutes of my life, Dumbledore started talking.

"Now you all may be wondering why I have come and why I have brought a special guest."

He gestured towards me. Wait does this mean he didn't tell them yet? Then what was he talking about outside?

" Ms. Peverell here, as I said outside, had come home from Hogwarts to see that her grandparents have been murdered in the Peverell home. There was a Dark Mark that was cast in the night sky above the house."

Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. Dumbledore had said it so calmly and quietly, probably so I wouldn't do something stupid like cry. That's how Dumbledore found me anyways, sitting in front of my dead grandparents crying and screaming. How I didn't wake up the neighbors was unbelievable. A bunch of Aurors started piling into my house and someone pried me off of them and took me to Dumbledore, who was waiting outside. He tried to comfort me and took me out for a walk. He told me things, things I didn't want to hear or believe were true. By the end of the walk, my emerald eyes became stone cold and I made no noise, feeling like my vocal cords had been broken. Then I came here, with everyone staring at me. Life sucks.

" Ms. Peverell here is also going to be in her sixth year after this summer. I am telling you this because here is actually Ms. Potter."

* * *

**A.N-ooh! hey guys so I think you should comment and give me reviews-help me make this story better! suggestions would be nice too(:**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, what how is that possible? What are you talking about? This makes no sense!"

I looked up from my soup(which was very tasty) to see the famous Harry Potter standing up looking like a red beet root. It was quite an odd combination with his messy black hair. Does he even comb it?

"Harry, Cara here is your twin sister and was raised by your father's parents," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"How can she even be my sister?My twin sister nonetheless? I don't understand! I thought I was an only child? I had more family alive and nobody told me?"

I was shocked at how similar his reaction was to mine when I had learned the truth. I still couldn't believe it. Me? Be the twin sister of The Boy Who Lived? I would rather believe that one of those weird creatures that Luna Lovegood always talked about were real.

"Harry, before you were born, as you know, a Prophecy was made about parents who defied Voldemort and had a boy born at the end of July. This boy would be the one who would finally defeat the Dark Lord himself," Dumbledore said cooly.

"Yes I know I was the one that was born at the end of July but that doesn't explain-"

"Your mother gave birth to twins on July 31st. One boy and one girl. Your parents wanted to protect both of you and knew that if Voldemort ever came after them, he would try and kill both of you. So they took a very difficult decision and decided to give young Cara to James' parents. To provide secrecy, your grandparents changed their surname to Mrs. Potter's maiden name, which was Peverell. Cara was raised by them and hence why she was known as Cara Peverell."

This was the part of the story that I hated the most. My parents had dropped me off at my father's parents so that they wouldn't have to worry about me? So they would only have to care about their precious baby boy who had a prophecy made about him? I know this was selfish thinking but why couldn't they have kept me instead and lied about having a boy? I mean they lied about having twins anyways. If they did that then our entire family may have been alive and we would have been peaceful.

I'm probably going to burn in Hell for thinking like that.

"Ginny, dear , why don't you take Cara upstairs to your and Hermione's room? I'll send Cara's luggage up there as well," Mrs. Weasley said, interrupting my thoughts.

I got up, and being the idiot I am, spilled the leftover soup on me.

"Shit," I said quite loudly, but silently thanking God that it wasn't too warm.

I heard a few giggles across the room and looked up to see the Weasley twins(Fred and George I think) smiling and stifling laughter. Ginny slapped one of them with a hand and walked towards me with a smile.

I think I probably won a world record on having the most embarrassing moments in such a small amount of time.

Mrs. Weasley came over to me and quickly cleaned up the mess. She then ushered me over to Ginny. I decided to go ahead and like .

Ginny took me up two flights of stairs(which I felt like were going to break any second) to a floor with 3 doors. She opened the door to the far end and walked in, gesturing me to follow.

The room was nothing like my room. My room was probably five times the size of this one and was covered with expensive furniture. My bed had all silk bed sheets and could probably fit three people. I had massive bay windows overlooking our backyard which stretched farther than I could see.

Ginny's room was tiny and contained two beds, each one quite small. The walls were plastered with Gryffindor flags and posters. There were some posters of quidditch teams I didn't recognize and photos of Ginny with her friends and family.

I faked a smile and said, "Thank you".

Ginny nodded in reply and muttered something about having to ask her mum about blankets.

After she left, I laid down on one of the beds and slowly drifted away.

* * *

**a.n-how do you guys like it so far? don't worry it is going to get a bit faster by like chapter 7!**


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up more confused than usual because my bed isn't pointed in the right direction. I push myself up on my elbows to see that I'm not even in my house.

Oh yeah. My parents are dead, and so are my real parents. I have a twin brother that I didn't know existed and so I have to stay here for the summer in this house filled with people who will fake being nice to me because they have to.

I don't remember falling asleep or not being able to fall asleep or even dreaming. I turned to see that there was a bed on either side of mine. Both were empty but one was neatly folded and one was messy. Quite easy to figure out which one was Hermione's and which one was Ginny's.

I pulled the sheet off of me and folded it so I didn't look like a bad guest. I saw that my luggage had been brought up to the room so I went over to get my toothbrush, towel and clothes so I could shower.

Now off to find the bathroom. Where could it possibly be? I was opening a bunch of doors and accidentally opened the one to which apparently was Fred and George's room.

One of the twins was changing(well half way I mean he had his trousers on) while the other was sitting on a bed fiddling with some sort of box. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"S-sorry I was just um looking for the bathroom"

The one on the bed got up and smiled. "I'll show you! Hopefully there isn't a big line like there usually is. Even if there was I'm pretty sure everyone would let you go first anyways"

"Thank you, uh-"

"It's Fred. I'm the better looking one of George and me, it won't take you long to figure that out," he said, winking.

We had reached the bathroom, which was on the second floor, all the way to the right. Thankfully there was nobody there and I went in after nodding to Fred.

* * *

I brushed my pearly whites and then hopped into the shower.I washed away all the dirt and grime and memories of last night away. After I got dressed and ready, I wiped at the mirror to look at myself.

I wasn't pale but I wasn't tan either. My dirty blonde hair was slowly going back to it's original color of brown. I made it into a side braid. My green eyes looked tired but at least I didn't look like I was crying. I sighed. It was time to go down for breakfast. I put on my fakest smile and started to trudge downstairs.

I was almost downstairs when I heard the conversation going on at the table. I was taught it was bad to eavesdrop but honestly I could care less.

"I still can't believe that Cara Peverell is your sister! Your twin sister! She's like the best looking Gryffindor in our year. Scratch that she's the best looking in all of the four houses! And have you heard her voice? It's like she's part veela except she's not."

That sounded like Ron. He was Harry's sidekick and of course I knew him because of Dumbledore's Army. So that's why he was always sneaking looks at me last year.

"Ron we know you have a crush on her, you do not need to mention it fifty times," Fred said.

"I do not have a crush on her!"

"Don't lie Ronald"

"Stop arguing both of you! Why aren't you worrying about the O.W.L results that are supposed to come out today? Can't you tell Hermione is stressed?" Mrs. Weasley interjected.

Shit. I totally forgot about the O. W . L s. I studied like hell last year and I do not want to be beaten again by Hermione Granger. Everyone talks about how she is the best in our class but nobody talks about how I'm second. Every time I try my hardest, she always somehow manages to get a higher score. It was frustrating. I didn't hate her but I was always slightly irritated by her need to share to the class that she knows the answer to a question. She seemed nice enough in DA but I was determined to get all Os and I don't know what I would do if I didn't. Then again I felt so numb right now that I didn't care.

Well time to go downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

As I entered the dining room everyone became silent. It was Mrs. Weasley that broke it.

"Ah Cara! Come on dear you must be hungry, here have a spot between Hermione and Harry," she said.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley,"I replied with a smile that was mostly genuine.

I was just about to sit down when I heard the pecking at the window. Everyone's head turned to see that an owl had brought mail. Since I was already standing up, I went over to open the window and get them. After petting the owl and cooing it, I took the letters. It had to be our test results since there were only three of them. How do they even get them graded so fast?

I walked shyly over to Hermione and handed hers, then Harry, and then Ron, whose face was so red I wondered if he was going to have a heart attack. I sat in my spot between Harry and Hermione and stared at the envelope. Do I really want to open it? Do I even care anymore?

What the hell. I'll just do it real fast and try to shut my ears while everyone congratulated Hermione. I took a breath and opened the seal and scanned over the paper inside.

Okay O in Potions, O in Arithmacy, O in DADA, O in...wait a second. This can't be real. I got all Outstandings! My mind raced and I didn't know what to do so I did something I probably shouldn't have. I cried. Tears flowed from my eyes and wouldn't stop. I thought of how proud Mum and Dad would have been. I wiped my eyes quickly before anyone noticed. I was wrong though. Hermione noticed. She also noticed my test scores since she was right next to me.

I didn't want to turn to my side and see her face so I just started eating my breakfast. Around me everyone was chatting. Mrs. Weasley was smiling and hugging her son, saying something about how he had gotten more Os than both Fred and George combined. The twins were pretending to be angry when finally Harry asked the question everyone had in their mind.

"Hermione how did you do? Let me guess, better than me and Ron combined?"

She shook her head and gave her paper to him. He scanned it and looked impressed.

"Hermione you got all Os except one Exceeds Expectations in DADA! That's amazing, I'm pretty sure nobody beat you! Top of the class again!" Harry exclaimed.

Everyone applauded and even I smiled and said, "Congrats Hermione".

Hermione gave a half smile and mouthed a thanks to everyone. I was about to start poking at my eggs again when Hermione started talking.

"Cara, I feel bad getting congratulated. If it's okay, can you tell us how you did on exams?"

Everyone's heads turned towards me. Great. What do I say now? Do I be modest or do I just blatantly state it as if it was no big deal?

"I did okay I guess? I got the scores I studied for?"

"Is it okay if I read your scores out loud?" she asked. She said it like it was a question but she already had a hand on the paper.

"Sure," I said with a shrug.

Hermione opened the paper and started reading out my scores. She read them calmly and with a smile on her face but I knew she must be boiling inside. She was nice so it's not like she was going to blow up on me.

After she finished reading everyone started clapping and I felt Fred(or was it George), come over and slap me on my back and congratulating me. Even Hermione smiled and told me congrats.

When the applauding ended, everyone started talking all at once. It was strange seeing this many people all in one household laughing and being happy together. Mum and Dad told me all of our relatives had died in the war so that's why we never had any family over. They had lots of friends though. We were a highly respected pureblood family and people always seemed to come to the Peverell house for a cup of tea.

_Him_ and his parents would come a lot. Especially after third year when...No I am not going there. I will not think about it. He probably hates me now anyways. I looked at my right hand. There it was. The trust ring he gave me a couple weeks ago after he told me he loved me. You could tell it was an old expensive heirloom. Something that people would pass down on generations. It was quite simple really but looked grand at the same time.

I tried wiggling the damn thing off my finger but it wouldn't budge. Maybe soap and water would get it off. For some reason I felt like it wouldn't but it didn't hurt to try. I quickly finished my breakfast and went to go wash my hands after putting my plate in the sink. I was right. The ring didn't budge a bit. How strange.

The rest of the day was a blur and by the time I went to bed, I vaguely remember going outside and reading and watching a quidditch match in the backyard. I tried not to think too much about anything.

* * *

**A.N-how is it? pleasee review! oh and by the way i forgot to add a disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, they all belong to the goddess J.K Rowling!**


	5. Chapter 5

June and July flew by as well and I became another member in the Weasley residence. I finally could tell the difference between Fred and George and I went to them anytime I needed a bit cheering up. Actually it was more of them coming to me but I still enjoyed their company. Ginny was also always by my side and even though she was a year younger than me she became a very good friend. I also became obsessed with Mrs. Weasley's food and always stood next to her when she cooked. Mr. Weasley was nice to talk to as well because he enjoyed hearing the stories I had about living next to Muggles.

It was the Golden Trio that I had trouble connecting with. Ron always turned as red as his hair when I tried speaking to him and always spoke in broken sentences as his replies. Hermione was the nicest of the three and we got on well but I think she was just getting frustrated at Ron's behavior. It was so obvious to anyone how much she liked him but apparently he was blind to that. And then there was Harry.

I tried talking to him a lot of times, but he always brushed me off or said he had to go. It was frustrating at first but I had given up. He didn't seem to care that we were siblings so why should I?

* * *

On July 31st, the Burrow was packed. I saw a bunch of Aurors and some old professors like Lupin and Moody. I know they came to celebrate mine and Harry's birthday but I felt a bit left out. None of them really knew me and I was just going to be an exhibition. I wasn't allowed to leave the premises of the Burrow or correspond with any of my school mates.

So this was a lot of people's chance. To see the sister of world renowned Harry Potter and to congratulate her on being his sister. All of them said the same thing to me.

"Ah Cara my dear, you look so much like your mother except your hair of course! Was it originally that color? I'm so sorry for your loss dear, but aren't you happy that you have some family still alive? It must be such an honor to be a Potter!"

Then they would go and take their third slice of cake. It was quite annoying and after the tenth person came up to me, I decided to go outside for some fresh air.

I found a nice patch of grass in the back yard and laid down on back and looked at the dark sky sprinkled with glittering stars. I always loved summer nights because you could see them so clearly. I was about to start looking for the North star when I heard someone come up behind me and lay down next to me.

I turned my head sideways. It was Harry. Why was he outside? Especially laying down next to me? I thought he hated me?

We laid there in silence for a good 10 minutes when Harry finally spoke.

"Tell me about them."

"Them meaning Mum and Dad?" I asked. Seeing his puzzled look, I added, "I called them Mum and Dad because they raised me like I was their own."

"Yes, were they nice? Did she cook good food? Was he great?"

I smiled. "That's a lot of questions! But yes they were the nicest people. They loved each other so much. Whenever they fought I would always laugh because I knew that Dad would go and buy chocolates for her and she would cook something for him. She was an amazing cook. Every year on my birthday we always ate a cake she made by herself.

"Usually the houselves did the cooking but on special occasions she would. She would let me eat a couple slices and then we would go into St. Mungo's Hospital and give the rest to any of the sick patients. Mum worked there so she knew which patients never had family visit so we would always go to them first. She would always tell me, 'We were made to help others. We need to protect the ones who can't protect themselves' ".

There was an awkward pause as we both just stared at the night sky.

"I wish I could have met them."

"You would have liked them. I just wish someone had told us. Even if our lives were threatened. I mean what's life like without a couple risks?"

"Me too. I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder and being a total git. It was just a lot to take in, especially after Sirius."

I gulped. I had learned this summer that the infamous Sirius Black never killed anyone and he was Harry's godfather. Oh and that he's dead. Everyone seemed dead nowadays. I decided to change the subject so Harry wouldn't start crying.

"Do you think there will be any cake left?"

Harry laughed. "With that appetite of Ron's, I say we better run for it."

He stood up and stretched his arm out to me. I took it and got up. We raced over to the pond and quickly washed our faces. Just as we were sneakily entering in, Mrs. Weasley saw us.

"CARA AND HARRY WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?"

"We were just looking at the stars Mrs. Weasley. Cara is good at Astronomy so she was showing me some constellations."

Mrs .Weasley did not seem to believe us but looked too tired to argue. She took each of our hands and dragged us to the kitchen. On the table lay two plates, each with a slice of cake on it.

"I saved some for the both of you", she said with a warm smile.

* * *

**A.N-who's ready to meet ****_him_****? He's coming up at the end of chapter 6 and from then on you'll hear a lot about him! Anyways keep reviewing and commenting! thank youuu**


	6. Chapter 6

It was nice having Harry talk to me. That talking session on our birthday seemed to have brought us much closer. Having Harry actually talk to me also changed Ron and Hermione's feelings towards me.

Ron still turned red but he didn't stutter. Okay fine, he still stuttered but not as much as before. Hermione cooled down about her O.W.L scores and we became a bit closer. I think we even talked once about how quidditch was a topic that gets overused at parties.

August slowly went along and we finally got the Hogwarts' letters about school supplies. Hermione and Ron discussed how they were going to improve themselves as prefects this upcoming year. I still couldn't believe Dumbledore didn't make Harry a prefect our fifth year. Not that I mind Ron, but I thought Harry was Dumbledore's favorite.

On August 30th,we went to Diagonal Alley. It was ridiculous how there was almost no shops open. Somehow, we managed to get our books.

Harry, Ron, Hermione,and I had just come out of Fred and George's shop(Mrs. Weasley's face when she saw the You-Know-Poo sign was priceless).

"Come on, let's go to Madame Talkins! I think we all need a new set of robes," Hermione said, walking into the direction of the tailor shop.

I went into the store last and ended up crashing into someone's back. Rubbing my head, I looked up to see Harry staring at something in front of him.

"What is it Harry? Why did you three just stop?" I said, squeezing my way between Ron and Harry.

I froze.

* * *

A.N -Sorry for this filler chapter and how short it was! CHapter 7 will be so much longer I promiseee! and chapter 8 is when all shit breaks lose(:

**keep commenting and reviewinggg!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Malfoy here to take some measurements? And he's with his mum? How's your husband ?" Harry said with smirk.

No way. I knew I probably should have looked somewhere else, like those quidditch robes on the side of the store or my feet or even at the ceiling, but I didn't.

I stared straight into his cloudy eyes. And he was staring straight back. He didn't even break eye contact. I'm pretty sure I wasn't blinking ,or breathing even.

* * *

_"Stop staring at me like that Draco, it's kind of creepy."_

_"Well I like admiring your face Cara. Have I told you that I really enjoy the color of your eyes? Green is my favorite color you know."_

_"I know, you have told me about fifty times! Now let's actually work on this Potions essay that you told me you wanted to work on together right n-"_

_"__I just like how you blush when I stare at you like that. I enjoy making girls blush. Especially you."_

* * *

It was when he talked that I realized I had been out for 2 minutes. This spacing out thing has become a serious problem. I also hope I wasn't blushing because that would make me look stupid, then again I am kind of stupid.

"Shut up Potter. At least I have a mother to take me places! Also, unlike Weasley, I can actually afford robes and happen to deserve them, unlike Granger."

He didn't even mention me. Not even a joke about how the Potter family increased or how disgusting it was that Harry had a twin. Nothing. I know I should feel mad about what he said to the others but right now I didn't care.

Maybe he still wants us to go on. Does he miss me? I bet Mrs. Malfoy does. I mean she always loved me the most, sometimes more than Draco.

I looked at her to see she was trying to get Draco to leave the shop before Harry could have the chance to punch him in the face.

I stared at the two Malfoys as they left, with Draco mouthing a foul word to Harry.

"What a fucking git," Ron said with distaste.

"Did you see that though? He yelled at her when she tried touching his arm for measurements! Do you think that maybe-"

"Harry if you are trying to say that Malfoy went and became a Death Eater you have honestly gone crazy! Malfoy may be an annoying ferret but I don't think he would sink that low," Hermione said.

Would he? For some reason I can't convince myself he would go through the pain of putting a Dark Mark on his arm. Then again, Malfoy was full of surprises.

"I agree with Hermione, he's too much of a coward to become a Death Eater," Ron said, nodding.

"Are you trying to imply that it takes bravery to become a Death Eater Ron?"

All three heads turned toward me, their faces showing that they had forgotten I was standing there.

"I don't think that's what Ron was implying Cara, he was just saying that Malfoy doesn't have the-"

I crossed my arms. "That's not the point here Hermione, maybe if your parents had been murdered by Voldemort, you would understand what it feels like when people say that it takes bravery to kill someone. And if you think that bravery is needed for murder then that is absolutely disgusting."

I have no idea how those words sneaked into my mouth. I looked at the Golden Trio and saw blank expressions on all of their faces. Well looks like for once I have caused all of them to be speechless.

I pushed past the three and went to go get my measurements taken by Madame Talkins. I pretended I couldn't hear them whispering as Madame poked around. She was fast and in 10 minutes my robes were ready.

I left the store, not looking back at the others behind me.

* * *

It was finally September 1st. The Trio and I had this thing going on where we pretended that the whole situation at the tailor's didn't happen. I was happy for that, I mean I did feel bad for yelling at Ron, but I wasn't going to take back what I said anytime soon.

We were in King's Cross station on the platform, just about to board the train, when I heard a familiar voice.

"CARA OH MY GOD!"

Before I could react, I felt someone crashing in to my back and wrapping their arms around me, swinging me side to side.

"Dani, you are kind of crushing me," I gasped, trying not to struggle in her arms.

"Oh, sorry," she replied, letting me free.

After I caught my breath, I turned to face her. Her mouth was turned up into a smile but I also saw her eyes were watery. Even though she tried not to show it, I knew how sensitive she was. We were best friends and not being able to communicate the entire summer must have been hard on her.

"You need to tell me everything Cara, there are some terrible articles in _The Daily Prophet_ and I didn't know what to believe and I missed you so much-"

"I'll tell you everything on the train, come on let's get on and find a compartment," I said with a smile.

I should have probably waited for the others, but I took my luggage and owl, Alice, and hopped aboard.

I looked out the window. It was ten till 11:00 so the train was still at the station. There were a lot of families still milling around giving last minute kisses and hugs to their children. A couple of mothers were crying and holding their eleven year olds. Probably hoping that this won't be the last time they see them.

I heard the train lurch fore ward and the whistle blow. I saw Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley standing with Fred and George, and it looked like they were arguing. All four of them . Were they looking for me? Maybe.

I opened the window and called out to Mrs. Weasley. She stopped talking and looked over in my direction. I waved my hand and she gave a sigh of relief. She gave a wave and the other three turned to see me and smiled.

Hogwarts Express was moving and soon enough we were out of the station.

* * *

"Cara, oh my goodness, okay we have a lot to talk about."

I looked to see Dani sliding the compartment door shut and sitting down across from me. She looked expectant. How do I even start?

"Cara?"

"Sorry, it's just-what do you want to know?"

"Well for starters, how are you?"

"Great. My grandparents and parents are dead and all I have left is a brother and the key to The Peverell House and a group of red heads who pretend to care about me but really they just feel sorry for me and honestly I don't blame them because I pretend to be happy everyday but how am I supposed to be happy-"

Dani came over and sat next to me and wrapped me in her arms. I let the tears flow while I hiccuped and shook. I don't remember being this sensitive. I thought I was strong.

"Hey is there space in this compartment because everywhere else is full and-"

I brought up my tear streaked face to see that Harry and his group of friends were standing there with the door open. I silently cursed Dani for not locking it.

She let go of me and stood up so she could get face-to-face with Harry and the others.

"Can't you people leave her alone? I'm pretty sure there are other compartments that are not entirely full. Sucks if you have to split up! Cara has been alone for three months without me or her parents and if you expect me to just let you in so she can pretend to be happy for this entire ride, you are wrong!"

I smiled. I love seeing Dani mad. Her "angry" voice makes first years piss in their pants. She also puts on this face that makes anyone tremble. Except me of course. I have like immunity against her anger. Anytime she tries yelling at me, I just giggle and she starts laughing as well. Just like that, whatever stupid thing we argue about is over.

There was an awkward silence until finally Hermione spoke.

"There is honestly no seats anywhere we won't bother you, I-"

"Then go stand in the fucking hallway I don't give a damn."

With that, Dani slid the door to the side and made a big scene of locking it. She closed the curtains so we were once again alone.

"Dani, do you realize that Hermione and Ron are prefects?"

"Oh no what will I do?" Dani said mocking a fake sad face.

"I bet they're talking about how much of a bitch you are," I replied with a laugh.

Dani smiled. "I am the queen of bitchland and one day I will pass along the crown to you because you are a princess."

"Why thank you, your highness. I promise I will rule as great as you one day. I will be known as The-Bitch-Who-Lived."

Within seconds we were hiccupping of laughter. Tears were flowing down both of our cheeks as we struggled to breathe.

After we finally calmed down, I spoke first.

"It has been so long since I have cried of laughter and not because of sadness. What the hell would I do without you?"

"You'd be miserable. Anyways I'm starving; I'll go and get stuff from the trolley for you."

* * *

**A.N-well damn. who's excited for chapter 8? that's when stuff is getting legit crazy because it'll be time for Hogwarts! please keep commenting and reviewing(:**


	8. Chapter 8

There it was, the beautiful black buildings that made up my second home. Hogwarts was so much better in real life, no moving photos would be able to catch the beauty of the castle. From where I was standing, I could see the huge main oak front doors leading into the Entrance Hall and the deep Forbidden Forest that extended around to the west of the Castle. The greenhouses were somewhere in the back, a place I enjoyed visiting. It was already nightfall and you could see all the stars sparkling.

"Cara honestly, we don't have time to stand around,we have to get inside before Snape kills us," I heard Dani say.

After giving her a look, I started moving towards the castle. Most everyone was inside already, but I could see a couple people still lingering behind us. Hope they don't have to face Snape's wrath.

Before we got through the doors, Filch gave us a security check to make sure that we didn't have any Weasley products. It was quite a sight to see as students were trying to bargain with him to keep theirs. His old wrinkly face twitched while he screamed at them, causing a lot of saliva to fall on the kids' faces. Luckily Dani nor me had any of Fred and George's creations, so we passed easily.

We put our luggage down for the houselves, and quickly ran inside to The Great Hall. Almost everyone was seated, but couple people were going around talking to others from different houses. We both quickly slipped seats on the Gryffindor Table, not realizing who was across and next to us.

"Look it's Harry!"

"Why is he always covered in blood?"

Dani and I turned our heads to see all of Harry's friends gesturing towards Harry, who seemed to be clutching his nose. You could tell that it had been broken, but someone with amateur experience dealing with injuries magically had fixed it.

Harry waved his hand to show that he was okay and sat down quietly next to Hermione, who kept asking him if he was alright.

"Mate, what the hell happened?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy is a fucking git and that is all. He figured out I was under the invisibility cloak eavesdropping and broke my nose. He put me under some spell where I couldn't move. I would be back to London if Tonks hadn't found me."

Everyone started simultaneously talking about how much they hate Malfoy. I looked over at Dani, who was staring blankly at me.

Dani was the only one who knew the true story behind me and Draco. _He_ wanted it to be a secret and was absolutely furious when I told him that Dani also knew. She hated him with a burning passion, and told me that she didn't get how I'm into him. I had no argument against that because I don't either. While she did dislike him, and he disliked her, they both had one thing in common: me. Aside from Dani,Draco, and my grandparents, there was not many people I could talk to.

I turned away from Dani and started scanning the Slytherin table. There he was. While everyone was joking around and talking he had his elbow on the table and his head in his hand. I couldn't see his face properly because there were a couple of stupid first years Hufflepuffs blocking the way. I wonder what he's thinking right now. Probably about how much life sucked, I mean that's what I was thinking as well.

I heard a clap and looked up at the podium to see the Headmaster talking. At one point, he lifted his hands up and you could see that one that had become almost black/dark purple in color. It was like that on the night he came to get me, but I never thought about asking him what happened. There were whispers all around until finally Dumbledore made everyone be quiet by saying he just got hurt in a battle against a Pygmy Puff. That brought a smile to my face and a chuckle from everyone in the room.

After his speech, dinner was served. The house elves had out done themselves. This was absolutely amazing. I probably ate and drank enough to feed a small village. I was on my fifth glass of pumpkin juice when everyone started getting up to go back to the common rooms.

I gulped down the last bit and ran after Dani who had already reached the exit of The Great Hall.

"Thanks for waiting for me bitch," I said, shoving her to the side.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about stuff."

"Stuff."

"Did you not notice at dinner? People were staring at you Cara. They are acting as if you're some sort of exhibition! I'm just confused if they feel sorry for you, or if they're happy for you. I mean now that everyone knows Harry was telling the truth, everyone will be obsessed with him. He is the chosen one after all. But what about you Cara? I don't want you to be known as Harry Potter's sister. I want you to be known as Cara Pev-Cara Potter! I don't know, it's all just so confusing."

We had reached the door to the Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady stared at us, waiting for the password.

"Dani, what's the password?"

"Cara did you not listen to a word I just said? I'm trying to help you! I just know it is going to be a hard year for you, and I want you to know that-".

"I think it's chocolate frog."

The door opened and we both entered the Gryffindor common room. The fireplace was on, but everyone was climbing upstairs to their dormitories. I saw Hermione and Ron directing the first years to their rooms.

I yawned. I was so tired and I started in the direction towards the staircase that led to the sixth year girls' beds. I had just reached the door to the room when I felt a yank on my arm. I forcefully turned to the angry face of Dani.

"Cara you listen to me right now-"

"Listen to what? You know what Dani, I don't give a fuck if people stare at me! Let them. How does it matter anyway, and if you are honestly bothered by it then maybe you shouldn't be around me anymore," I hissed.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to be hurt. You're my best friend I hate seeing you in pain."

I sighed. I know Dani was just looking out for me, but I was getting tired of everyone doing that.

"It's okay. I'm tired,can we just go to bed?"

"Yeah sure," she replied with a smile.

* * *

Waking up to go to classes proved to be really difficult. I had woken up at almost 10:30am every day in the summer, and having to wake up at 6:30 in the morning so I can shower and get dressed before my first class at 8 was not fun.

It was the first day and the Professors had already started new material. It was only the beginning of our sixth year and they were warning us about N.E. . It was utterly ridiculous.

I had just walked out of Ancient Runes(also known as the class I hated the most) with Dani.

"What do you have next? I have potions," she said.

" Me too!" I said, giving a little squeal. Potions was not exactly my favorite subject, mostly because of Snape, but I did enjoy the actual material of the class.

"I hate how we have this as our last class of the day, I hope Professor Slughorn is better than Snape."

"I feel like anyone is better than Snape."

We both laughed as we walked through the dungeons and made our way to class.

* * *

After Dani and I had found an empty table in the back of the classroom, I put my head on the desk, and clutched my stomach. It had started hurting this morning plus my head was throbbing(I think muggles call it a migraine), and I did feel like throwing up, but decided not to go to the Hospital Wing because I didn't want to get behind on classes.

Slughorn had started talking but I was not really listening, hopefully he didn't call my name or anything.

"Cara, are you okay?" I heard Dani whisper.

I lifted my head up.

"I'm fine, I just probably should not have eaten all that food yesterday. It'll stop hurting in a couple minutes, I'll be okay, " I replied with a strained smile.

"Why don't you take a nap? He can't really see us back here, plus it looks like he is just lecturing today, so-"

" !Ms. Celeste! You will be paired with Blaise Zabini for this year's potion class."

Both Dani and I looked up to see Slughorn staring in our direction with a smile. I heard the stool next to me creak as Dani got off and started in the direction to where Zabini was sitting. Poor thing. She was not a fan of Slytherins.

"Oh and Ms. Potter! You will be working with Mr. Malfoy this year!"

Great. Just great.

* * *

**a.n- how is it? thanks for the reviews by the way! keep reviewing! p.s next chapter is cool because it will be in Malfoy's perspective!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Draco's POV**

You had to be kidding me. I just got paired with _her._ For the rest of the fucking year. How am I supposed to control myself around her if she is sitting next to me?

I'm just going to pretend as if I don't care. I put a blank expression on and picked up my stuff. None of this would've happened if Zabini wasn't talking to me. He was talking about some stupid quidditch thing, and Slughorn heard and separated us. I am not a fan of this new Professor already.

As I made my way towards her, I saw half of the class giving me sympathetic looks and the other half looking disgusted. Stupid Gryffindors. Why do even have classes with them?

I just sat down on the stool when I became overwhelmed by a scent. It wasn't that strong, but the familiar smell almost made me faint.

_Her_ smell. Shea butter and warm vanilla.

Get yourself together Malfoy. She's a halfblood, and not just any halfblood, she is a Potter. A filthy disgusting Potter. She is the twin sister of my enemy.

Also I do not have time to waste on this stupid girl; I have better things to do.

How I'm going to kill Dumbledore, I have no clue. I still can't believe I was chosen for this. If only Father hadn't messed up, I would be going to Hogwarts in peace, rather than on a mission. I might even have _her._

The Dark Lord knew. I don't know how or who could have possibly told him. Maybe he read my mind. I thought I had gotten good at Occumelency. Apparently not. I looked like a fool in front of him as he told me.

* * *

_"You called me, my lord?" I said with a bow._

_"Yes, Draco, I have quite an easy task for you when you go to your sixth year at Hogwarts."_

_"What can I do for you my lord?"_

_"Kill Dumbledore. I don't know how, but you must, that is, if you want your parents to be still alive. Oh and her. If you do your job, I may spare the girl as well."_

_"My lor-"_

_"Oh don't be so shy Draco! I know everything about your little secret love story with Harry Potter's sister. You don't want anything to happen to her, do you? "_

* * *

Thankfully, only Mum, Aunt Bella, and Snape were in the room when he gave the orders. Snape and Mum already knew about Cara, but Aunt Bella didn't. She raged at us after The Dark Lord left, but I didn't really listen. All I could think about is that if I just kill Dumbledore, I could save the lives of three people.

I had a couple of ideas that consisted me not getting into an actual duel against the old man, because I know who would win.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Potter, it has been ten minute since I told you to start making the Calming Potion. 10 points from each of you."

I rolled my eyes. I could care less about stupid house points.

I snuck a look at Cara to see she had been spacing off as well. Had she been sleeping?

After Slughorn walked away, I opened the book and looked at the instructions for the potion. I scanned the ingredients. Without looking at _her_, I went and got the supplies from the closet. I saw Weasley and Potter fighting each other for books in the back. What idiots.

I quickly collected all the vials that were needed and set them on our table. Without saying a word, I opened the cockroaches' one and took my knife and started cutting.

I heard her shift next to me and even though I really wanted to look at her, I forced myself not to. I almost went crazy at the tailor shop. I had stared at her and she fucking blushed. At the time, I tried to convince myself that the feeling in my stomach when I saw her turn red was my body wanting to puke.

Sitting next to her here, I realized I just wanted to push her against a wall and kiss her. That didn't look like it was going to happen any time soon.

I need to keep trying to convince myself I don't need her. I don't. I do not need that filthy halfblooded, piece of-

" HUUUURGGEHH"

I whirled around to see her clutching her stomach as disgusting bile came out of her mouth and splatted on the floor. I turned back around so I wouldn't vomit looking at her.

I saw Slughorn making his way toward our table, and once again people staring at us. I saw Potter and Weasley get up and start to come as well. Her annoying friend had jumped too. With a flick of his wand, Slughorn made the mess she made disappear off the ground and Cara's clothes. He produced a cup of water as well and gave it to her drink. I shuddered. I hate being around sick people.

"Mr. Malfoy! Go take Ms. Potter to the Infirmary please, I don't think she's feeling well."

I didn't move. I was not taking that girl anywhere. Especially alone. I did not want to be alone with her.

"I can take her Professor," I heard Weasley say shyly. What so he liked her now? Disgusting, the load of them. All just plain gross.

"It's quite alright Mr. Weasley. Ms. Celeste and Mr. Potter please go sit down, Malfoy will take her," I heard Slughorn say.

Wonderful. Now I have to take her to the infirmary. What the hell am I supposed to do now?

* * *

**a.n-sorry i had to delete this chapter and repost it again because it was looking all weird on the computer. anyways enjoy! chapter 10 should be fun! keep reviewing please(:**


	10. Chapter 10

Cara's POV

This could not be happening. This is some nightmare and I'm actually in my bed. Yes it is definitely a nightmare. How do I wake myself up? Maybe I should pinch my arm. That should do it.

I pinched my left arm to find that I still was in the bloody Potions classroom with Draco Malfoy sitting next to me and a glass of water in my hand. Everyone was still staring at me as I clutched my stomach.

I guess it is real. I just threw up on the first day of class. I am a disaster. And what's even worse is _he_ has to take me to the Hospital Wing. Why him? Why couldn't it have been Harry or Ron or Dani? Why must it be fucking Draco Malfoy?

"Mr. Malfoy! Get up, take Ms. Potter's arm and guide her to the wing! We do not want her to fall over again!"

I heard a collective gasp around the room. My eyes opened wide in horror. No. I cannot do this right now. What the hell was happening?

I felt a strong muscular hand grap hold my left bicep. His grip wasn't tight, it was like he was scared of what might happen if he touched me. Like I was a crystal glass.

I decided it would be best to just look at the ground. I would rather not look at everyone staring at me. Dani was right, it was scary and intimidating.

Malfoy was quick and we were out the door in seconds. I expected him to let go right when we got outside the classroom, but he still held on.

This was definitely not real. Not real at all.

We walked in silence for a long time. Honestly I never heard silence quite this loud. It was terrifying. So I did something stupid: talk.

"Draco?" I said hesitantly. His name felt strange on my lips. I hadn't said it out loud in months. It seemed so foreign, yet so familiar.

Silence.

"Drac-"

"What do you want Potter?" he said in a surprisingly quiet voice. His grip on me tightened. I winced in pain.

"Can you please loosen your grip? There is no blood circulating my arms," I replied.

I looked up at his face to see he looked shocked. Probably didn't know he was holding on so tight. I don't blame him.

"Are we going to talk about-"

"We are here."

I turned my head from him to see that we were standing in front of the doors that lead to the wing. He opened the door and led me inside. Madame Pomphrey rushed over to me and gestured for Draco to lead me toward an empty bed.

Soon enough, I was laying down on mattress looking up to his face. The nurse had left to go get some Healing Drought for my stomach and Draco and I were alone.

He turned around and was walking in the direction of the door when I spoke.

"There's an empty classroom in the Dungeons that nobody goes to. Can you meet me there at 8:00pm on Friday? I should be better by then, and I just want to talk to you-"

He stopped in his tracks as I talked. After I finished, he stood there for a second, and I was hopeful. But then he quickly started walking again. My heart sank as I heard his footsteps down the hall.

Would he come? I don't even know why I even mentioned the classroom and asking him to meet me there. It was a terrible idea and I honestly don't know what I was thinking. I must be crazy.

* * *

After five cups of Healing Drought and three nights of restlessness, Madame Pomphrey declared me okay to go back to class. She told me to take it easy and to be careful on what I eat.

Dani had come and visited me over the couple days I was sick. She gave me all the classwork that I missed, so at least I wasn't behind. Thank goodness I have a friend like her.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came to visit me every day as well. It was nice seeing them, and I was glad they seemed to forget about what happened on the train ride. I felt really bad afterwards. I hope they had found a trolley to sit in. But the past is in the past I guess.

_He_ never came though. Not that I expected him to.

* * *

It was Thursday night and I was eating in The Great Hall after a long time. All the pastries looked delicious, but I willed myself not to eat too many. Meaning I only ate 3 instead of 5.

"Cara! You are not supposed to be eating that!" Dani exclaimed, as I reached for a pumpkin tart. She slapped my hand, making it burn.

"Blimey Dani! That really hurt!"

"It's for your sake, do you really want to end up back in the Hospital Wing?"

"No," I replied, slightly annoyed.

The rest of the night was a blur as Dani talked about some cute Ravenclaw boy that was in her DADA class and how she wished they were partners. I tried to pay attention, but my eyes were drooping. Probably that last bit of Drought I took before leaving the Wing.

I got up really fast as I saw other people leaving the hall. My eyes were half closed as I walked towards the Gryffindor tower. I heard Dani saying something about forgetting her bracelet and how I can go ahead. I trudged my way into the common room and up the stairs in to my warm and comfortable bed. I slipped underneath the cotton covers and in minutes I was asleep.

* * *

_"Why the hell did you fucking lie to me? Why didn't you fucking tell me the truth?"_

_"Why the fuck would I tell Umbridge's pet that I was in a secret organization? So he can go and tell her and get me into trouble? So everyone in the group can fucking hate me?"_

_"DO NOT CALL ME SOMEONE'S PET!"_

_"That's what you were! Going around with those stupid badges pretending like you were some King, but in reality you were just following her orders like a dog-"_

_He raised his hand. "What the fuck did you just say? Did you just call me a dog?"_

_"Go ahead and hit me you foul disgusting excuse of a human-"_

_I stared at him and braced myself for the burn as I saw him shaking with anger and bring his hand to my cheek –_

* * *

I sat up , gasping and covered in sweat. Did I just have a dream about him? And specifically of that night? I thought I had erased that from my memory. I couldn't believe that we both yelled at each other like that. I didn't know I was capable of such harsh language.

He never hit me. Just as his hand had reached 2 cm from my cheek, he stopped. He dropped his hand and looked at me. Then he turned around and left me alone in the darkness.

We didn't talk for weeks.

Why am I thinking about him, I have a test today I think, today is Friday right?

Today is Friday.

I'm meeting him today. If he comes.

* * *

**A.N-oooh who's excited? keep reviewing guys! i love you all(:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cara's POV**

I couldn't think clearly all day. I was spacing out in Runes, and I got yelled at by Snape in DADA for not answering a question. He said something about how I need to get my shit together and that this whole celebrity thing is getting to my head. I wanted to yell at him that I'm not a celebrity but I was too tired.

It was time for the last class of the day. Potions. I stood in front of the door for a good ten minutes before I realized that I had approximately thirty seconds to get into class before I was considered late.

I took a deep breath in and walked inside.

I saw a person with familiar white blonde hair sitting in the table close to the door. I strode over to the stool next to him and sat down.

He didn't move, probably to show that he doesn't acknowledge my presence.

I hadn't gone to class this entire week. How did he manage without a partner? Maybe he joined another group. Or he did it by himself. He was smart, always tying with me when it came to grades.

I wanted to say something to him, but I knew that would be a dumb idea. I'll talk to him in a couple hours right?

Right?

* * *

Slughorn gave another lecture about some stupid potion that I didn't care about and I found myself spacing out again. Slughorn was a pretty nice teacher; he even gave certain students special treatment. Like on the train ride, he invited a bunch of kids who were affiliated with someone special.

I wonder if I got chosen to be in the Slug Club because I was James and Lily Potter's daughter or that I was The-Boy-Who-Lived's sister.

I didn't really want to know.

* * *

"Ah, Ms. Potter, are you sure you are feeling well? I can get Mr. Malfoy to take you to the Hospital Wing again."

I snapped out of my reverie to see the smiling face of Professor Slughorn. How did he get here? When did his lecture end? How long was I out?

"It's fine sir. I just felt a little queasy but it will go away soon," I lied. The last thing I wanted was to end up in Madame Pomphrey's care. She was sweet but I would get a good scolding for eating what I ate at dinner last night.

"Okay Cara, but if you need anything, just tell Mr. Malfoy here and he will notify me immediately, "Slughorn said, raising his eyebrows at Draco.

Yes because Mr. Malfoy would totally help me on his own accord. Let's be honest it would be easier for him if I was just dead.

"Okay students, class is dismissed, and do not forget that your parchment on the proper treatment for werewolves is due on Monday!"

* * *

I sat in my usual spot at the Gryffindor table at dinner, with Dani across from me. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had joined us as well.

"Harry, I do not understand why you use that stupid book!"

"Hermione it is not stupid, have you seen how great I am at Potions now? This half-blood prince guy is brilliant."

"Harry it does not necessarily have to be a male!"

"It says half-blood _prince_!"

I rolled my eyes. Since Harry didn't plan on taking Potions, he never got a book, so he found this old one in the back of the classroom to use. It apparently belongs to The Half-Blood Prince or whatever. The book is full of scratch marks and half of the instructions are crossed out or changed. So basically, Harry is better at Potions because of a damn book.

"Cara don't you think Harry is being a bit over the top?"

I looked up from my plate. "Well has Harry actually harmed anyone?"

"Well no not yet-"

"Then what's the reason to worry? Just let him do well in Potions for once."

Harry's face broke in to a smile. "I think you just insulted me and supported me at the same time. Thanks Cara!"

"Anytime," I mumbled.

* * *

It was 7:30. I better go out now if I want to reach the dungeons in time. As I was about to walk out of the door of the Gryffindor, I heard someone call my name.

"Cara?"

I slowly turned to see a tall lad with fiery red hair staring at me.

"Hello Ron."

"Where y-you off to?"

"Oh it's nothing I just told Madame Pomphrey I would visit her today and tell her how classes went."

"It's pretty l-late though isn't it? Can't you go tomorrow?"

I gave an exasperated sigh. He was being ridiculous.

"Ron I'll be fine, just go to bed or go study like everyone else."

"I will, it's just-there's a Hogsmeade trip next Friday, w-would you like to go with me?"

"Sure! I'd love to, "I replied, praying that he would go away now.

"Oh-okay then, well goodnight Cara," Ron said with a smile.

"Goodnight Ron."

* * *

I was almost near the dungeons, when I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly hid behind one of the knights, praying that nobody could see me. I was tall and lean, so I wouldn't be surprised if someone did.

I waited until the footsteps disappeared, and from the sound of it, they turned right instead of left, which is where I was heading. Thank goodness.

I crept out of my hiding spot and started walking toward the classroom.

* * *

**7:58pm.**

Should I go in? Will he be there? Was this even a good idea?

**7:59pm.**

He's probably not even there.

**8:00pm.**

This is such a stupid idea.

* * *

I turned the handle to the door and walk in, bracing myself for the worst. I looked around to see-

Nothing.

I let a heavy sigh as I let my eyes wander the classroom. It looked like it hadn't been used in ages. The chalkboard had some writing I couldn't decipher, and all the stools were upside down on the tables. I took one down from its spot and sat.

**8:05pm.**

I picked at my nails. I really needed to change the polish. A lot of it was chipping off.

**8:20pm.**

I took some parchment out of my backpack and started writing that stupid assignment we had due on Monday.

**8:45pm.**

I felt my hand go numb and saw that my entire parchment was just a blur of ink. Fuck. I hate being left handed.

**9:15pm.**

I felt my eyes slowly close. Maybe just a small nap, just five minutes-

* * *

I jerked awake as I heard a creaking. Was it the door?

I turned in the direction of the door to see it was closed.

So I was probably imagining things. I swear I think I'm going to end up in a mental hospital soo-

_Crash!_

I whipped my head towards the direction of the noise. A pair of scales had fallen on the ground. There was only one way that those could have fallen, since wind was not an option in the dungeons.

It had to be _him_.

* * *

**a.n- omg who's excited for the next chapter? i am! keep reviewing i love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cara's POV**

"You came."

I saw something move in the darker part of the classroom, where the scales had dropped. How long had he been there?

"Nobody is fucking here, so it's okay if you show your face," I said, louder this time, slightly irritated.

He came out of the dark then, and into the area with the light shining. His hair was quite a mess, like he just got out of bed, and his face showed no sign of expression. His stone grey eyes stared in to my green ones. I guess I was the one who had to talk first. What do I say?

"How long have you been here?"

No reply.

"Draco, are you going to talk to me or not? You obviously do if you came here!"

He kept staring at me. What the hell?

I crossed my arms. Fine. Two can play this game.

We stood there for how long I don't know. I couldn't let him win this one, but my legs were hurting, and I really wanted to sit down.

I was just about to when I saw him step forward.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Why didn't she fucking leave yet? The plan was to stare her down and creep her out until she would run away. But this stupid girl just crossed her arms and stared at me back. What the actual fuck.

Why the hell did I even come?

Maybe if I step towards her, she will go away. She'll be scared that I might hurt her and flee this weird classroom. How does she even know about this place anyways?

I took a step.

Her eyes opened wide, her mouth opening a little, but she didn't move from her spot.

I took two more steps toward her, hoping it would drive her insane.

She uncrossed her arms, but still made no indication that she was moving soon.

I had just taken one more step, praying she would leave any minute, when I smelt it.

The warm vanilla and shea butter.

My stomach clenched. I made my hands into a tight fists, to stop myself from doing something stupid.

Another step. I was literally 5cm from her.

The smell was stronger now, and if it wasn't for the fact that she was right there, I would've passed out.

I decided to not move any further.

Her green orbs were still boring holes into my skin as I stared back at her. Her mouth had parted open a bit more, as if she was about to say something, but didn't know what to.

Her mouth.

No Draco, stop it. Do not think of her lips, and the taste of them-

My body became numb. Why was I going mental over a stupid girl? This cannot be happening; I really needed to just back away before I end up in the Hospital-

Her hair was down for once, and it was a little bit past her shoulders. She once told me she wanted to grow it out.

What the hell am I doing? I can control myself in Potions, but not here? In an old unused classroom where nobody will come in?

Nobody will come in.

* * *

**Cara's POV**

He kept moving closer and closer to me and now he was so close that I could smell his lavender cologne.

I think I was going to fall any second now, my knees are going to give in and I'm going to topple to the ground and I'll bust open my head.

I look at him to see that he unclenched his fists and was lifting them up towards my face. Electricity zipped through me as I felt his hands on my cheeks.

It was when he pulled his face toward mine, that I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I honestly had no idea what I was doing. One second I want her to forget me, next second I'm doing this.

Her mouth was parted open so I took the chance. My lips crashed in to her's, and I tasted the cherry chap stick.

She was trembling.

I took my hands off of her face, and wrapped them around her waist, pushing her in to me. She brought her thin arms up and her fingers started digging into my shoulders. Her mouth was fierce against mine, making my heart pound. I went back at her hungrily, making every moment last.

I need to stop. But I can't.

I let one arm free of her waist, and brought it up the back of her leg, and then did the same with the other. She nodded her head, and wrapped her legs around my waist. I moved forward to get to the dark side of the classroom where I had come from. She held tightly on as I pushed her against the wall and started to fulfill my hunger.

I missed her lips and the way she smiled and I missed inhaling her scent. I missed everything. I missed Cara Peverell.

* * *

**Cara's POV**

"Draa-co, I c-cant breathe,"I gasped in to his lips.

He quickly pulled away from my mouth as I took a deep breath in and out. Surprisingly, he didn't let go.

I had my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I felt like I was on some sort of love potion, except this was real.

I looked at him, waiting. Why was he not moving?

Then all of a sudden, he slowly let go of my legs, causing me to unwrap them from his waist. I held on to his neck as he set me down.

I didn't even try to hide my disappointment, since we were in the dark part of the room and he wouldn't be able to see my face.I turned away from him, tears burning my eyes. What did I think was going to happen? I am so fucking naïve and-

"Cara?"

I whirled around to see that he, Draco Malfoy, had said my name. The tears that I was holding ran down my cheeks.

I don't know what happened in the next couple of seconds, because I could barely see in the dark and my eyes were blurry with my tears, but next thing I know my back was against the wall again and my hands were touching someone's skin.

_His skin._

My fingers grazed over his chest, and I felt Draco's lips once again being pressed into mine. His hands reached underneath my jumper and I felt his cool touch on my stomach. We stayed like that for a while, kissing each other gently.

But then lust began to take over.

He slowly lifted the jumper off of me, and started trailing his hands all over my body, exploring. He put his lips against my neck and started biting and sucking. I winced at the pain and my nails scratched his back.

I felt him raise his hands to my back, fumbling to unbutton my bra. I stopped breathing. Was this really happening? Was this real, I can't believe-

"There better not be anyone in here!"

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Cara and I jumped out of each other's grasp to see who just spoke. Thankfully we were in the darkness and the speaker was not, so while the person couldn't see us, we could see him.

We both froze in our spots to see that Filch and his stupid cat had entered the room. Why the hell was he here?

"Show yourselves!"

Shit, he was walking this way. I had no idea what to do and was about to make a run for it when I felt Cara move next to me. I looked over to see that she had picked up some small object off the ground. She then threw it across the room, causing some glass to break on the other dark side of the room.

What nice aim. She would do well in quidditch.

Filch quickly ran over to that side, yelling something about how he was going to get these stupid rascals. I quickly scanned the floor, looking for my shirt. Where the hell was it?

I saw two feet away from me a piece of clothing and quickly snatched it. When I held it though, I realized it wasn't mine. It was her jumper.

The jumper that I had pulled off of her.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Cara holding out something in her hand.

My shirt.

We both awkwardly exchanged the tops, trying our best not to make eye contact.

I quickly put my shirt on and started looking for the door I had entered in. I would've used my wand for light, but that would be a stupid idea since Filch would see.

As I touched the wall with my hands, I finally found a knob. Sadly, it was at the same time she did, so I ended up touching her hand. She quickly pulled it back, realizing what happened.

I felt blood rush to my cheeks. I just had my hands all over her less than five minutes ago and now we were both scared of touching each other.

Wonderful.

I opened the door quickly and slipped out. Looking behind me, I saw that she had followed me. Thankfully this exit was much quieter so Filch probably didn't hear us.

Probably.

I still can't believe I saw her topless and I had been snogging her like there was no tomorrow. I thought I was supposed to hate her.

I turned around and started walking towards the Slytherin common room.

I was definitely not waiting for her. I quickened my pace, and soon I was swallowed by the dark and out of her eyesight.

* * *

**a.n-ahhhh how was it? sorry if the whole kissing scene sucked...but hey next chapter is going to be great! and ill make it longer!**

**ps do you guys like the whole switching of point of view or is that annoying and I should just stick with Cara?**


	13. Chapter 13

Cara POV

"Cara get the hell up!"

I groaned as whoever spoke started shaking me. I reached to grab my covers up, just to have them pulled off me. That was it. This person was so dead. I jumped up, took my pillow and threw it in the person's direction.

"Ow! You have got to be kidding me!"

I smiled. I definitely hit my target.

I went over to my bedside table to put my glasses on. I never really wore them, I always felt uncomfortable having something covering up most of my face. I was basically blind without them, but a couple years ago I discovered contacts. Muggles put them in their eyes so they can see without having to use glasses. They're amazing really, but you can't wear them and sleep.

There was a tug on my shoulder and I turned around to see Dani facing me, rubbing her head at the spot where my pillow probably hit her.

"Blimey Cara, why did you throw that?"

"Because you disturbed my sleep, I like to sleep in on the weekends! People who disturb me on my Saturday mornings annoy me and deserve to get things thrown at them," I replied.

Dani stopped rubbing her head and crossed her arms. "Do you know what time it is? Or the day?"

"I just told you, Saturday, and it's probably like 8 or something-"

"Today is Sunday. And it's six in the evening. They're serving dinner in an hour and half."

Shit.

* * *

I looked at my plate. Thinking I would be really hungry, I stuffed it with a lot of food, including a ton of pastries. For some reason, however, I couldn't find the energy to eat any of it. I took my fork and pushed the fried chicken pieces around.

According to everyone, I had been asleep all Saturday and when they tried getting me up I had grabbed my wand and said I would Crucio them if they didn't all leave.

"So Hermione, I was wondering if you finished your potions homework?"

"I finished it on Friday Ron. And you shouldn't be copying me, I'm no expert. If you want a good grade just go ask Harry. He's wonderful at the class."

I dropped my fork. The Potions essay. I had totally forgotten about it and it was almost 8:00. I am so fucked. After grabbing my bag, I jumped out of the bench and ran out of The Hall, ignoring the stares I felt burning in to my back.

I raced down the corridor. Too fast. By the time I had reached the doors to the library, I was panting. I pushed open the doors, giving a sigh of relief that they were unlocked. Quickly setting down my bag, I frantically searched for the book I needed. After grabbing it, I sat down and within an hour and half I was done. It wasn't my best work, but I kept seeing Madame Pince passing my table. Probably a sign that I should leave.

I blew over the parchment to dry out the ink, and after a couple minutes, put it in my bag and left the table. I gave Madame Pince a half smile before quickly rushing out the door. Hopefully she wasn't too mad. It's not like she has anything better to do anyways. Rumor has it that she sleeps there in a secret room in the back. But that's none of my business.

The Gryffindor tower was pretty quiet when I entered. Few students were still lingering around, talking to their friends or finishing their homework. I trudged up the stairs to the sixth year girl's bedroom to see that all of them had gone to bed. That was good because I really was too tired to talk to anyone.

I changed in to my night clothes and tucked myself in the covers. After what seemed like hours, I drifted to sleep.

* * *

I had another headache when I woke up Monday morning. What the hell?

I spent a long time in the bathroom, hoping that the rush of hot water on my skin would take away the pain. 50 minutes had gone by when I suddenly heard a banging on the door. I groaned and turned the tap off, covering myself in a towel. I quickly dried my hair and slipped on my uniform.

My head was still throbbing by the time I got to breakfast. I sat down next to Hermione, wincing.

"Are you alright Cara?"

"I'm well Hermione, just a bit of a headache," I said, giving a half smile.

"You know if you sleep too much you can get a headache too right?"

"Oh shut up Harry, "

He laughed and went back to poking at his eggs.

I looked at the clock near the entrance of the hall. Shit, if I didn't leave within two minutes I was going to be late to DADA. Snape would be so happy about that. He already gave me a hard time last week, even though I had an excuse for why I wasn't in class.

The day went by slower than usual and I found myself just staring at my watch more than the Professors. By the end of the day, I was literally dragging my feet to the dungeons for Potions. I got there two minutes before class started. If I had walked any slower I would have been late. I went to my stupid designated spot and sat down. Forcing myself not to look at _him _next to me, I pulled out the parchment out of my bag and laid it on the table. I scanned it. Hmm. Not as bad I thought it was last night.

Slughorn was coming around to each of us and collecting the homework. After he collected mine, he started talking.

"Now as you might have noticed, each pair has a pot in front of you. If you did your assignment, you will know exactly how to create Wolfsbane. I know it can't be made in just one class period, so we will be working on it over the next couple days. So put your text books away and start mixing! Good luck!"

I groaned. I have to make a fucking potion with him I cannot believe-

"Also I forgot! This is a very hard potion to make and any little thing can cause it not to work. So ladies I suggest you put your hair up so none falls into the pot. I have some extra ties up here if you need it! Now carry on!"

Thank goodness I have a rubber band on my wrist. I honestly don't know why I do; I always have my hair down. I took the hair tie and made a high pony tail with my dirty blonde hair. I really need to figure out if I want to keep it blonde or go back to my natural brown.

I heard the creak of a stool as _he_ got up and went to the supply closet where half the class was in. Should I trust him to get the items? He was smart, always getting the same grades as me, but that doesn't mean that he's always going to be correct. I know what I should do, I'll make a list of all the ingredients and the steps so he doesn't fuck up anything.

I had just finished writing the last step, that I'm 99% sure was right, when I heard the sound of glass bottles hitting the table. Looking up, I saw that he had brought the supplies. I took one by one and started checking them off the list I made. Okay he did one thing right.

I pushed the parchment with the steps I had written down to the middle of the table. He took it and skimmed it. He gave a slight nod and reached to one of the glass jars, took out the mint leaves, and started smashing them. I looked at the instructions to see that we needed silver. I uncapped the lid of the glass container and carefully took out a couple pieces.

We both worked quietly as we went step by step. It was strange, we both weren't talking at all, but looking at the rest of the class, we were doing the best. Hermione's hair was a mess and I saw that Seamus had already made his potion explode.

"Hey Cara can we borrow some silver? Zabini spilled ours on the floor."

I grabbed the bottle of silver and looked up, extending out my arm to Dani. She smiled taking it out of my hand.

"Thank y-oh my god," I heard Dani gasp.

"What is it?" I was praying we did not mess up the potion.

She looked at me her face in horror.

"Dani will you fucking tell me what is wrong? I have to get back to chopping this-"

"Cara, the right side of your neck," Dani whispered. Except it really wasn't a whisper, because Malfoy could hear her.

"What's wrong with my neck?" I replied.

"There is a fucking black spot!" she hissed back. "Like a love bite black spot!"

I heard the knife Malfoy was holding drop and clatter on the table. Since the classroom was buzzing with everyone talking, nobody took notice.

"Please do not tell me that you two were fuck-"

"Ms. Celeste! I think Mr. Zabini needs for you to come back."All three of our heads turned to see Slughorn standing near Malfoy's side of the table. Dani gave a quick nod and started walking toward Zabini across the room, but only after giving us a glare and Slughorn a smile.

"Well it looks like you two are doing very well so far! 5 points to each of you for working efficiently and effectively," Slughorn said, nodding his head as he looked at our potion.

We both muttered a thank you as he left our table. He turned around, walked to the front of class and announced that we were dismissed. I immediately took out the rubber band, letting my hair fall on my shoulders. I messed around with it until I was pretty sure the love bite was hidden. I ran to the sinks before anyone else and washed my hands. I am so getting the hell out of there before anyone sees that mark on my neck.

I went back to my seat and grabbed my bag. I guess I was running too fast because right after I grabbed my bag and started moving toward the door, I ran in to someone, causing the contents of their bag and mine to scatter on the ground.

Just great.

"S-sorry,"I muttered as I dropped to the ground to collect my things. I was reaching towards my Astronomy textbook when I heard the crack of knees.

I lifted my face at the same time they did, and ended up staring into a pair of stone grey eyes only a couple inches from mine. He looked at me for a second before returning his attention to his items on the floor.

"Oh Draco! Did this disgusting Potter knock your stuff down? Here I'll help you."

I frowned. There was no need to look up to see that it was the pig nosed Parkinson.

* * *

_"I am not going in to the Forbidden Forest with you Malfoy!"_

_"Oh we're back on last name basis now?"_

_"Whatever, I am just not going in to the Forest with you because you're probably going to scare me, not show me a unicorn!"_

_"So you don't trust me?"_

_I bit my lip. "Well it's hard to trust a fourth year Slytherin who tells everyone that he and Parkinson are together."_

_"You know I am not seeing her-"_

_"How do I know that? She always brags that you two snog and that you do everything together-"_

_He lifted his arms and put his hands on my cheeks. "Listen. You are mine and I want you. Not pig faced Parkinson. Whatever she says is complete bullshit."_

_I laughed. "Pig faced? I thought it was pig nosed? Pig faced seems a bit harsh you kno-"_

_He smiled and pulled my face to his, pushing his lips against mine-_

* * *

"I said move it Potter!" I heard Pansy sneer. I glared at her, took my ink bottle, and then got up. I was sick of everyone.I rushed out of the door, ready to run to my bed and lay there forever, but before I could even leave the dungeons, I heard Dani calling my name.

"Cara! Wait for me!" I forced myself to stop walking and turned around to see her racing towards me. She held on to my shoulder as she caught her breath.

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me!"

"There's not much to tell, I'm trying to forget it anyways," I replied.

"Just tell me what happened."

"Do you realize that we are in a fucking corridor Dani? People can hear us!"

"Okay fine, let's go in here." She took my arm and pulled me in to a broom closet. After I regained my balance, I saw that she was blocking the exit and crossing her arms, looking expectant.

"Nothing happened Dani-"

"Really? Because that spot on your neck doesn't seem to say so!" she retorted, raising her voice slightly.

"Okay fine. You know how he dropped me off at the Hospital Wing last week? Well before he left I told him to meet me Friday in an empty classroom near Potions at like 8pm."

"You did what?"

"Dani there is no need to scream-"

"You are so fucking naive! Did you forget that his father is a Death Eater?"

"Yes I know, but I just wanted to set things straight between him and me. Like discuss how we are going to break up, or if we are going to break up, and honestly I didn't think he would come-"

"But he did!"

I nodded my head. "I don't know what happened after he came, it was all just a blur but basically we did not end up talking."

"Okay way too much information!" Dani replied, making a scene of covering her ears.

"Well you asked!"

"Wait. So what does this mean? Are you guys together or not?"

"I don't know."

"What do you want to happen?"

"I don't know."

* * *

**a.n-sorry for such a long wait i'm such a horrible person i know! but don't worry i'll update faster since my summer activities are over and I have the rest of the summer to myself! have a good day love you all x**


End file.
